


Last Edges

by Virgil_Sanders13



Series: Logan Sanders finds a family. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Magic, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Background King Creativity | Romulus Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Magic, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Janus Sanders has a crush on Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Issues, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Mess, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Has Magic, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Dr. Emile Picani, Parent Sleep | Remy Sanders, Remus Sanders has Magic, Roman Sanders has Magic, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgil_Sanders13/pseuds/Virgil_Sanders13
Summary: 6 kids. 6 different powers. A school of magic. Battles. Friendships. Family. Love. They have the powers to take down the world or save it. The question is will they do it. Will they destroy or save the world?Logan Berry thought he knew himself. He thought the school was there to help him. He thought he was there to learn to control his powers. That changed. Not does he have a room with 5 different people, but he just found out his entire life is a lie. His life is a lie. His life is a train wreck. The school breaks him not help him.6 kids out to save themselves and the world. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders & Joan Stokes, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Logan Sanders finds a family. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162313
Kudos: 8
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	1. Chapter One: Wyllt School of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This a story that I came up with. I hope you enjoy it. If you want to be shout-outs on my next story leave comments and kudos! I love them so much!

The smell of rain is as calming as the light breeze that was in the air. I stepped down the stone steps with the clicking of my shoes against the sidewalk and the drilling rain. This was it. I was going to a school of magic. Magic. That is a crazy thing to admit to myself. Of Course, I already knew that. I had known that for a few years. 

I looked at the school. I took a deep breath and looked around the school. I saw the school up ahead and took a deep breath. I can do this. I can do this. I felt a jolt at my hand and looked down to see a flam on my hand. Right. My flams. I took a deep breath and felt my nervous heart start calming down and saw the red burning flam go away. I have to keep that in check. 

I walked up to the front desk. They had a box that files of the new students that were joining the campus. The student’s job was to find their file that had their schedule and dorm key for their dorm room with the roommates who lived there. I walked up to the box and dug throw it till I found my name. I grabbed it and grab the room key. I looked at the number. 1776. I grabbed the map that was in the file as well. 

I reached my dorm room and grab the key from my hand. I put it into the doorknob and stopped for a moment. I heard voices. My roommates must be in the room. I twisted the key in the door and pushed it open. I walked in with my bags and took a quick glance around the room with my eyes. I spotted the roommates who were across the room talking and looked up at me. 

“Hi! You must be Logan! It is so good to meet you. I’m Patton.” Patton told me. I waved my hand awkwardly at him. “Yeah, you would be correct,” I told and then billed myself. That statement was so bad. Patton walked over to me and smiled softly. He must be the oldest of the group. He introduced me to the others of my roommates. 

“What are your powers, Logan? We will show our powers as well.” Roman told me a few hours later as we hung around the table in the dorm room. That made sense. Besides I am stuck with these people for the year. I took my bed and placed my hand on the table. I took a breath and focused my attention on my hand. I felt my body pump blood through my body with my eyes closed.

“Woah!” I heard a voice said to me. I opened my eyes open as they saw my hand on fire. I took a deep breath as I calmed down the flame and completely put it out. “That was totally wicked!” Remus said to me. I smiled softly at that as a thank you. 

“I can read minds along with being an empath,” Patton told me. I looked at him. I hope he wouldn’t read my mind. I didn’t want that. “Where would you love to go?” Roman asked me. I thought about it for a few minutes. “Planetarium.” I said to him with a kind smile. He nodded his head and snapped his hand. I watched with aww struct eyes as the place turned into a planetarium. That is so cool. “I have the power to manipulate reality,” Roman told me as he snapped his fingers and went back to the normal common room. “I can make allusions appear,” Remus told me. Allusions. Like showing people things that aren’t real. That is very interesting. “I have time powers,” Virgil said in his deep voice. Those would be good powers to look through and learn more about. I wonder what his limits are. “And I can shapeshift,” Janus said. Again these people have cool powers to look into if I chose to.

I looked around the group as we watched the movie on the couch. I felt tired and my eyes were heavy. I didn’t want to sleep tho. I always get nightmares. Nightmares of the accident. The accident that sent me here. I didn’t want that to happen. I am not ready for that. Not tonight. Not ever. I muffled a yawn with my hand. I am not going to fall asleep. Not tonight. 

I stood up and walked over to where the coffee pot was at. Cold. I sighed and I placed my hand on the holder and focused. I felt as the coffee holder heat up by my palm. I pulled my hand away once it was fully heated up. I grabbed the handle and poured the coffee into my mug. This will keep me awake. I sipped the coffee. I loved coffee. It is my favorite thing in the world well besides books. 

I walked back over to the group and sat down by Janus and Virgil. I sipped my coffee watching the movie with them. I tried not to think about it but I felt safe with this group that’s weird. I never feel safe around a big group of peoples. 

I heard a few voices around me and tried to make them, but they sounded muffled and underwater. I kept my eyes closed. They were too heavy to keep open. I snuggled close to the warmth I was feeling around me. 

I woke up. For once I didn’t have a nightmare. That is a first. I looked around blurry and tried to feel for my glasses. I felt around the floor by me till I grabbed them. I placed them on my face and the world became a crystal. I got up and saw I was on the couch from last night. My coffee mug was on the table empty. I grabbed the mug and walked over to the sink. 

The school was not too bad. I think I might actually enjoy myself here.


	2. Chapter Two: Lesson 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan sees something that makes him question everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter.

“Magic is the being of the world. Magic is all around us. You were born with these abilities to be connected with the world. At the end of the year, you will know how to harness your powers and use them. My job is teaching you how to do that.” The teacher, Mr. Thomas, explained to us in our classroom. “Today you would be demonstrating your powers in front of the class. Just something small. If you can control water then make a water ball.” Thomas told us. He then grabbed his list and started reading the names. He called Patton and Patton stood up. He had Thomas sit down. He placed his hands behind Thomas and closed his eyes. His fingertips turned a light blue color. “You are happy,” Patton told him. He relaxed his hands and the fingers turned back to normal.

The walls were like the bar wall only it just doesn’t smell bad. They still looked cool and would leave scratches on your back, arms or legs. I shook my head as I noticed a spark of fire in my hand. “Logan,” Thomas called my name. I stood up trying not to freak out. I had pit-like snakes in my stomach. 

“Go when you are ready,” Thomas told me. I nodded my head the best I could. I opened my hand and closed my eyes focusing my energy on my hand. I felt the spark of fire and I opened my eyes watching the flame. I sighed in relief. It was just a spark. I was just nervous in front of people. I relaxed my hand and watched the flame disappear. I sat back down in my seat. I raised my hand. “Yes?” Thomas asked. “May I use the bathroom?” “Sure,” Thomas said to me then called the next name on the list. I got up and ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom. I closed the door and sat against the wall. I closed my eyes feeling the fire on my hands. I saw flames danced around my hands and fingertips. I took some deep breaths till I watched the flames disappear. I got up and splashed cold water on my face. 

I walked back to class and sat down in my seat watching my hands. I listened to Thomas while taking notes on the class. The bell rang and Thomas dismissed us and we packed up our papers into our folder. 

I walked down the steps to the dorm room. I can do this. I got this. I grabbed the gold knob and twisted it in my hand till the door opened. I pushed the door open gently with my fingertips and sighed. I walked into the room and to my room. I quickly closed the door. I drop my bag onto my floor.

I can’t do this anymore. I can’t pretend I am okay and nothing happened. Something happened and I need to accept that. It is just really hard for me to accept that. Accept that my powers killed someone. I have to understand that, but I don’t want to. I don’t want to accept that I killed someone. I did not mean to, but it happened. God, why was I just an idiot like that? I was foolish thinking it would not affect me but it did. I wish I could just stay and let it all just blow away. I really do. 

I jumped when I heard a knock at the door. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the wetness. I do not remember when I started crying. Oh well. I headed back to the door when I heard the knock again. I unlocked the door and pulled it open to see Janus. “Hello Janus, may I help you with something?” I asked him. He looked over at me. “You seemed upset during Lesson 101 with Thomas. I want to make sure you are alright. Have you been crying?” He asked me. I took a breath in and tried not to cry out. I can do this. I can do this. “Yes, I am okay Janus. I was just nervous about the class. That is all. I am not used to showing off my powers like that.” I lied to him. Okay. It wasn’t a full lie, more like a half-truth, but it was still a lie. The explanation was the truth, just not all of it. He looked over at me. “ Logan I know when I am being lied to. Can you tell me what is wrong? I want to help you.” He told me again as he stood by the door. “Okay. I’ll tell you the truth, just promise me you won’t tell the others.” I told him looking at him with my careful eyes. He nodded his head and held up his right hand, “I, Janus Flynn promise not to tell.” He told me before setting his hand back down. I opened the door for him the rest of the way and then closed it. 

We sat down on the floor next to my bed. I took a deep breath. I can do this. I know I can. I looked over at Janus. I feel like I can trust him with this secret. Somewhere deep inside of me is telling me I can trust this person. I think I am going to believe that instinct. I looked at my hands and took a shaky breath. I always get nervous when I talk about this certain thing. “There was a reason I convinced my adopted dad to send me to this boarding school across the world. My powers killed someone.” I told him not to look him in the face. “What do you mean your powers killed someone?” Janus asked me. “What I mean is my magic killed someone.” I took a deep breath and looked at my hands. 

I can tell him. I can tell him. It is just going to be part of the accident. It is not going to be the full story. Only part of it. I can do that. “I don’t feel comfortable telling the whole story to you. I don’t feel comfortable telling anyone the whole story. Short story version I was getting attacked and to defend myself I burned the person. They had third-degree burns all over themself and I put fire around them as I ran away.” I said to him as I looked at my hands. Janus smiled softly at me. “No one is going to hate you. We all have skeletons in our closets. Someone of the skeletons are more dead than others.” He told me. I nodded my head to him. It felt good to tell someone about what I did and learned that everyone had secrets.

It was later that afternoon when a knock on my door happened. I was reading my space astronomy book on my bed. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Roman standing there. “Hey, there Logan there is a party going on tonight. I was wonder if you wanted to join us at the party.” Roman told me standing by the door. I nodded my head before speaking to him. “Sure. I’ll join you guys.” I said to him. I grabbed my bag and put my black school shoes on my feet. I looked up and nodded my head as I grabbed my jacket. 

The hallway was pounding loudly against each other as the party became louder as we got closer to it. I started to have some doubts about this party. But I agreed to come. I can’t just ditch these people now. Not when I agreed to come here. I took a few deep breaths and walked into the party. I got this. I got this.

I felt the walls moving in on me with the people going all around me. I felt sparks started to show on my hands. I took deep breaths and turned to Patton. “I am going to go grab some fresh air. I will be back.” I told him. He nodded his head. I walked out of the party and down the hallway to the door.

I walked out into the open air in the park where students go to test their abilities. I headed over to the area that you could practice your magic on. I took a deep breath and put my hands on the stones that they had for practice. I grabbed the rocks and took some deep breaths and focused.

I felt the fire go through my hands and onto the stone. I watched as the stone started glowing a bright white color onto the stone. It’s white. That is telling me that the power is the hottest it can go. I felt woozy and I started swaying. I gripped the rock as the world around me got covered by a sheet.

“Take care of him. I can’t watch him.” I heard a voice said and looked around to see a cloak hidden figure giving someone a bundle. Wait I recognize that person that the bundle is giving to. That is Remy, my dad. I looked over at the baby and saw it was me. Wait then who was that other person? I went to get a closer look and as I stepped down I felt myself being pulled away. “No!” I shouted as the world faded to black. 

I groaned as I sat up weakly with my arms. I rubbed the back of my head with my hand. I looked around saw that I was by the magic stone again. The poll that held the stone was tipped over with the stone on the ground. I stood up with the world still spinning around me. The standing didn’t last long as I was sent back to the ground. I began coughing weakly. I must have really drained myself. 

When I thought that I was stable enough to get up from the ground, I did so as best I could. The world was no longer spinning and everything seemed to be doing well. I picked the poll back up and set it back onto the ground. I then very carefully picked up the stone. I expected something to happen again. Nothing did. I placed the stone on the poll and started making my way back to the school. 

I walked over back to the group in the party room. “Can we talk? Something just happened.” I told them. They looked over at me nodded their heads. We walked over to the private part of a separate hallway by the party. I knew we were still close to the party because I could hear the music from the speakers. 

“What did you need to tell us?” Roman asked me. I took a deep breath and recounted to them what I saw in that vision that I had. They looked at me when they heard that. “How did you have that?” Patton asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know. I was just practicing my powers. I wanted to test the limits I have.” I explained to them. “Well, we can figure this out.” Come on let’s go to the library.” Virgil told us and we began to walk down to the library. 

We walked down the hallway as we got further away from the party the music got quieter and quieter till the hallway was silent. Our footsteps made clicking sounds. I looked outside before looking back down. Is my life a lie? Have I been lied to my entire life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is coming. Love is coming too. You don't know which one is first. 
> 
> Shoutouts are: Masque_of_red_death

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
